Enséñame
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Ella es drogadicta, él un chico normal. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? —Te amo— Lo siento Edward, yo no lo hago, pero por ti haría lo que fuera— ¿A qué te refieres? —Enséñame, enséñame a amarte como se debe, yo estoy rota por dentro, destruida, pero puedo corresponderte, sé que puedo hacerlo. ¿Podrá Bella corresponder a Edward? ¿O todo quedará en un dulce recuerdo? Two-Shot


**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Enseñame**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: Ella es drogadicta, él un chico normal. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? **—Te amo— Lo siento Edward, yo no lo hago—

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Capítulo I**

Mierda, odiaba las "presentaciones" en familia pretendiendo ser una feliz, algo que estábamos muy lejos de serla. A mis 18 años la vida normal de cualquier adolescente promedio me resultaba estúpida y aburrida, un adolescente que entra en categoría medianamente normal, tiene salidas con sus amigos, fiestas con sidra de manzana y… ¿pero qué pendejadas ando pensando? Un adolescente normal bebe y fuma como marinero, odia que sus padres anden revoloteando como moscas a su alrededor, adora correr carros rápidos y apostar en las carreras clandestinas.

Pueden tomar todas las descripciones anteriores y anotarle otra cosita… la droga. Ese polvito blanco que me hace ir a las nubes y volver en poco tiempo, hace que te olvides de todos los putos problemas que te rodean. En momentos como estos extraño mi polvo sagrado que me hace tan feliz.

En momentos como estos lo principal que quiero hacer es ir donde el hijo de puta de mi padre y golpearlo con el maldito tacón de aguja que me obligan a usar, hasta que su cara quede deforme, enterrarle el tacón en el ojo y deleitarme con sus gritos y súplicas.

Si, se podría decir que estoy loca de remate, ¿pero quién en su sano juicio lo estaría si mirara a su padre coqueteando descaradamente con otra? Y eso no es lo peor, mi madre está en este maldito salón aparentando que no ha visto ni mierda cuando en realidad se está tragando las lágrimas para no hacer un puto escándalo.

"_Maldito cabrón, hijo de tu puta madre" _Caminé hacia la gran mesa llena de todos los vinos y tequilas más exquisitos de mundo, y agarré un pequeño vaso de y lo llené hasta la mitad de tequila, la mayoría de la gente lo mezclaría con refresco, pero eso solo muestra lo pendejos que son, se la tiran de los "rudos" y cuando beben tequila no soportan un pequeño ardor en la garganta y lo mezclan.

De un momento a otro me bebí todo el contenido del vaso, sentí como quemaba mi garganta, bajando hasta llegar a mi estómago. Iba por el segundo, cuando una mano con la manicura francesa perfectamente hecha, se posó sobre el tequila. Levanté mi mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los azules de mi madre.

—No hagas eso— Susurró, me debatí internamente por un lado no quería beber, pero por otro me hacía controlarme y no ir a golpear al mal nacido de mi supuesto padre— No quiero que cometas algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir— Por el tono en que lo dijo, me hizo poner la botella de tequila en su lugar.

—Solo porque tú me lo pides— Odiaba hasta la muerte la mierda del cursilemismo o como se le llame, creo que es cursilería, a la mierda, eso prueba una vez más que lo odio. Pero con mi madre todo era diferente, incluso podía darle un beso en la mejilla sin sentirme obligada a hacerlo.

—Esa es mi hija— Le dediqué una sonrisa para nada forzada, era fácil sonreírle a mi madre.

—**Tú **hija— Remarqué, detestaba que me llamaran hija del bastardo que se hacía llamar mi padre.

—Exacto, mía y de nadie más— Puta, si adoraba a Renée en toda la extensión de la palabra, y por esa misma razón odiaba a Phil, el muy cabrón se acostaba con cuanta escoba con falda mirase.

—Te quiero mamá— La abracé sin decirle nada, error, quedé de frente a la escenita que Phil se estaba montando. Estaba hablándole a la zorra de esa mujer en el oído, y como adolescente que soy sé muy bien que le dice— ¿Nos vamos a sentar?— Le pregunté a Renée, aún sin soltarla.

—Claro— Respondió, la solté y me di media vuelta rápidamente.

Nos dirigimos a las mesas perfectamente decoradas y nos sentamos, cada mesa estaba reservada para dos familias, y esta vez nos tocaría sentarnos con los Cullen, la familia que estaba organizando esta mierda de fiesta. No me mal interpreten, adoro las fiestas pero no soporto aquellas donde Phil está presente.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— Me preguntó mi madre, asentí con la cabeza y me sonrió delicadamente antes de centrar su atención en los afiches de la empresa Cullen que estaban en la mesa.

¿Porqué el imbécil de Phil no le bastaba con tener solo a mi madre? Era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, tenía el cabello marrón de un color casi inusual, grandes ojos azules y cara redonda. Su piel es de un color pálido, tamaño medio y una bonita sonrisa. Phil era tan pendejo, en cualquier momento mi madre se podría fijar en alguien más y dejarlo a él en la calle, sin trabajo y sin la fortuna a la que está tan acostumbrado.

—Hola amores— Y hablando del rey de roma…— Les presento a los Cullen—…en la esquina se asoma. Hora de actuar como una familia feliz y plantar en mi cara una sonrisa totalmente actuada— Mi hija Isabella— No me levanté de la silla, únicamente saludé con la mano a lo que Phil me dio una mirada de advertencia, sonreí socarronamente y lo desafié con la mirada— Y mi mujer Renée— Una risa se escapó de mis labios al ver que Phil desviaba la mirada.

—Un placer conocerlos señores Cullen— Dijo mi madre, los "señores" que estaban de frente a la mesa no parecían tener más de 40 años, en comparación con el anciano puto de Phil todo el mundo se miraba joven.

—Nada de señores— Habló el rubio de ojos azules, tenía un porte elegante y era muy guapo— Llámanos Carlisle y Esme por favor— La señora era hermosa, tenía ojos verdes y un cabello brillante de color chocolate, al igual que su esposo un porte elegante y piel pálida.

—Entonces a mi llámenme Renée— Ambos sonrieron— Disculpen que mi hija Isabella no se levantara— _No mamá, por favor no defiendas a Phil_— Dice que los tacones que trae son muy altos y le provoca dolor en los pies— Los Cullen sonrieron restándole importancia, no me había percatado de que mi madre se había puesto en pie hasta que Phil la llevó a bailar.

— ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?— Me preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amistosa que me fue inevitable no devolvérsela.

—Es una de las mejores a las que he asistido— Contesté con sinceridad, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron asiento en la mesa, exactamente delante de mi.

— ¿Estudias?— Preguntó el Señor Cullen, dos minutos después estaba enfrascada en una fuerte conversación o mejor dicho discusión acerca del alza del petróleo.

Carlisle, como me dijo que lo llamara, estaba a favor alegando que mejoraba la economía de los países que la exportaban y yo claramente estaba en contra, los países que estaban en crisis económica tenían que hacer préstamos a organizaciones para poder conseguirlo, y eso hacía caer la economía de ese país y todo porque las potencies mundiales decidieron subirle al petróleo.

— ¿Porqué no se relajan un poco?— Pidió Esme— Mejor hablemos de otra cosa— Se quedó pensativa por un tiempo, pero luego sus ojos brillaron con emoción— Tengo entendido que no eres de New York, ¿cuál es tu cuidad natal?— ¿Porqué siempre me preguntan eso? Me es imposible quedarme callada ante esa pregunta.

—La soleada California— Hablé con orgullo, en California no había hijos de papi que solo por tener la última puta moda, se la paseaban con los aires de "importantes" y los muy pendejos se la creían lo que era aún más chistoso.

— ¿California?— Pregunto Carlisle, asentí con la cabeza y supe inmediatamente que es lo pensaba— No pareces Californiana— Sonreí nuevamente, asombrada de que alguien me hiciera sonreír tanto en tan poco tiempo, ni mi madre que es mi madre lo había logrado.

—Lo sé— Contesté— Cuando tenía seis años, _Phil_— Su nombre lo dije como si fuera un insulto, algo que claramente lo era, un insulto para la juventud y un engendro de la humanidad— Y mi mamá decidieron venir a N.Y para hacerse cargo de la presidencia, al morir mi abuelo, le dejó todo a mi mamá y era necesario mudarnos— Ambos asintieron a lo que dije, Carlisle iba a decir algo más, pero llegó un chico, más que chico parecía modelo de Armani.

"_¿Desde cuándo me sé los nombres de los diseñadores? No me volveré a juntar con la pendeja de Jane, creo que se me están pasando sus pendejadas"_

— ¿Bella?— Me llamó Carlisle— Te presento a mi hijo Edward— ¿Era su hijo? Con razón, de tal palo tal astilla. Tenía el cabello de un color cobrizo y despeinado, dándole el look de rebelde que me gustaba tanto en los chicos, los labios de un color rojo que te invitaban a ser besados, unos ojos de un color verde esmeralda enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas largas, nariz recta y fina, una dura y fuerte mandíbula. Bajé y me encontré con que andaba vestido de saco y corbata, aún así se miraba sexy, pero se notaba que tenía músculos, no muchos pero al fin de cuentas ahí estaban y debían ser sexys como todo él, era alto, muy alto, creo que llegaba a los 1:86, definitivamente mi tipo de chico.

—Mucho gusto— Me dijo con su voz increíblemente sexy, tuve que desviar la vista de su boca, si no lo hacía, puede que saltara y le pegara semejante beso que lo dejara sin conocimiento.

—Igualmente— Contesté mirando hacia otro lado, nuevamente: error, mi madre estaba sentada en la barra donde servían Margaritas, mientras que Phil, hablaba con otra zorra, ¿acaso no entendía que lo único que querían de él era su dinero? y bueno, el dinero no era de él, era de la familia Volturi, la familia de mi madre. Que decepción se llevará cuando se entere de que si mi madre muere y él sigue vivo, la empresa pasará inmediatamente a mis manos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Edward, sentándose al lado mío, negué con la cabeza tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa.

—Estoy bien— Mentí, pero lo único que logré fue sonar patética.

—No lo parece— ¡Que no siga hablando! ¿No le han dicho que su voz puede hacer tener un orgasmo hasta a la mujer más frígida?, si no lo han hecho alguien debería hacerlo.

—Enserio— Traté de convencerlo a él y a mi también, tenía que relajarme para no cometer ningún crimen y que me encarcelaran por el resto de mi vida.

—No voy a insistir más— ¡Gracias a Dios! Cometí el grave error de mirarlo, sus orbes esmeraldas me atraparon, era imposible desviar la mirada— Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos— Y me dio una sonrisa ladina, la sonrisa más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

"_Mierda, ¿cuántas veces voy diciendo 'sexy' en una sola noche?, creo que esta fiesta está empezando a afectarme"_

—Gracias— Contesté— Si me disculpas, voy a ir donde mi madre, _el estúpido cabrón de Phil la dejó sola_— Susurré lo último bajo mi aliento, pero al parecer Edward me escuchó, me quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos y murmuró un "¿Qué?" Traté de quitarle importancia, dándole mi mejor sonrisa— Nada— Asintió con la cabeza y me levanté de la silla.

Nada más me levanté y di dos pasos, cuando Phil me agarró de la mano, muy fuerte, demasiadamente fuerte para mi gusto; me fue imposible no hacer una mueca de dolor, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

—Ya nos tenemos que ir— Susurró en mi oído, el muy asqueroso había tomado bastante y se sentía el olor en su boca.

—Primero que nada: no me agarres así— Jalé mi mano y logré soltarme— Segundo: si quieres irte pues vete, pero no me vas a obligar a irme y tercero: no porque tu zorrita de cuarta no te haya dado lo que querías, nos vas a obligar a irnos— Sentí que Edward se ponía de pie y se ubicaba a mi derecha— Así que sino te molesta, iré donde el único ser en el mundo que en realidad me importa— Di uso cuantos pasos, sentí al hijo de puta de Phil quedarse estupefacto ante lo que le dije, decidí terminar con broche de oro, me devolví hacia él, sin importarme realmente que Edward o los Cullen me miraran, después de esta noche, me dije a mí misma, no iba a soportar nunca más de las mierdas de Phil, ni dejaría que mi mamá lo hiciera —No sé que rayos pasó con tu "amiguita" pero si te llegas a desquitar con mi mamá, te juro que te mato— Puse un dedo en mi barbilla, y con aire pensativo agregué— ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, si mamá muere, yo me quedo con todo, solamente lo digo por si intentabas algo— Le di mi más grande sonrisa y me fui de ahí, no sin antes darle una última mirada al sexy de Edward, le di mi mejor sonrisa seductora y finalmente fui donde mamá.

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Mamá!? — La encontré en una esquina, llorando, no sabía qué hacer, yo no soy un puta psicóloga que le da palabras reconfortantes a las personas que las necesitan, nunca he sido buena con las palabras, no tengo la más mínima idea de porque me escogieron para dar el discurso en la graduación.

Pero debía dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en ella antes que en mí, mi mamá, parecía tan frágil, tan… niña, tal vez nadie podía notar que ella estaba llorando, pero yo sí, es la mujer que me trajo al mundo ¿cómo no conocer cuando se sentía miserable?

Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente, tratando de que nadie me siguiera con la mirada, tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba de espaldas a todos, sus hombros se movían suavemente como si se estuviera riendo, cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Hablé y hablé con ella, aún sobre la música que reventaba nuestros tímpanos, aún con las personas curiosas que nos miraban cuando mamá lloraba inconsolablemente, aún con la mirada del chico sexy sobre mí. Nada de eso me importó, quería convencer a mamá que Phil no era un buen hombre para ella, maldecía el día en que fui concebida por semejante calaña de la sociedad.

Ella aceptó dejarlo, y no me pidió nada a cambio, le agradecía, yo sé que tengo que dejar las drogas, pero es prácticamente imposible, ahora forman parte de mí ¿cómo puedo vivir sin mi vida?

Dos días después, mamá le pidió el divorcio a Phil y éste trató de golpearla, me interpuse entre él y mamá, nadie le iba a tocar un solo cabello, no si yo estaba viva. Hice que se fuera de la casa, por alguna razón, el muy hijo de puta me tenía miedo, y debía de tenerlo, había descubierto que estaba haciendo negocios con la mafia, ellos se confiaban del apellido Volturi, lástima que ahora el mu imbécil ya no forme parte de la familia, lástima por él.

—¡Bella, apresúrate! ¡Te esperaré en el auto!— Me gritó mamá desde el primer piso, traté de correr lo más rápido que pude haciendo malabares con los tacones altísimos, el vestido pegado al cuerpo y la toga que llevaba en la mano, en la otra el discurso. No vale la pena decir que casi me caigo en las escaleras, sino hubiera sido por John, mi guardaespaldas, hubiera caído dramáticamente.

—Aquí estoy — Le dije a mamá cuando entré al auto, ella solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y el auto emprendió marcha hacia el instituto.

Estaba nerviosa, el discurso de despedida no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, era un gran honor, y el hecho de que me lo hayan dado a mí era simplemente impresionante. Tenía que hacerlo bien, sino sería el hazme reír de todo el instituto. Cuando llegamos, me despedí de mamá y fui donde tenía que entrar con todos los demás estudiantes.

Me puse la toga, el listón amarillo contrarrestaba con la toga azul, "Excelencia Académica" se leía en ella. Estaba orgullosa de mí, pero lo que más quería era que mamá se sintiera orgullosa de mí. La primera parte pasó con relativa calma, los profesores y sus discursos, y lo demás que era meramente aburrido, luego uno a uno los estudiantes fueron recibiendo sus diplomas, cuando me tocó a mí, caminé pausadamente, evitando caerme, subí al estrado y miré hacia el público, donde sabía que iba a estar mi mamá, y cuál fue mi sorpresa, ver a los Cullen ahí, Carlisle, Esme y… Edward, todos sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

Retiré la vista de ellos y tomé mi diploma, bajé las escaleras nerviosamente, sentía la mirada verde de Edward sobre mí. ¿Pero qué mierda, Isabella? Me regañé mentalmente ¿Desde cuándo te pones nerviosa cuando un chico te mira? El discurso, eso tiene que ser, el discurso. "Sí, claro" Dijo una estúpida voz dentro de mí, decidí ignorarla.

Hora del discurso, me levanté, llevando las hojas conmigo, tenía que dar un buen discurso, estaba jugando mi reputación en eso.

Hablé fuerte claro, dejando que mi voz fuera la única en la habitación llena de gente, olvidando a todos ahí presentes pero sintiendo una mirada penetrante sobre mí, suspiré antes de dar las últimas palabras de mi discurso.

—Y hablo por todos y cada uno de nosotros al decir que nunca vamos a olvidar lo que aprendimos aquí, a forjarnos de valores, valores que nos construyen como personas de bien, como personas que algún día van a sacar a esta sociedad adelante, personas que van a luchar por una nación prospera. Por esto y mucho más, quiero agradecer al Instituto Knox por habernos abierto las puertas, por habernos corregido cuando tenían que hacerlo y principalmente… por hacernos crecer, nunca olvidaré los años que estuve acá, ni mucho menos a los amigos que conocí, es tiempo de salir al mundo y estoy segura de que vamos a logarlo exitosamente. Muchas gracias— Terminé y di una sonrisa, el auditorio estalló en aplausos, aprecié como uno a uno se iban poniendo en pie y me fue inevitable no ponerme a llorar, bajé del estrado y fui donde mis amigos. Cuando los abracé a todos y por fin dejé de llorar, fui a donde estaba mamá con los Cullen.

Edward me dio una cálida sonrisa y me fue inevitable no devolvérsela, cuando mi mamá me vio me abrazó, estaba llorando, susurró que estaba orgullosa de mí y eso me hizo sentir infinitamente mejor, eso era todo lo que quería.

—Felicidades, Bella— Dijo Esme cuando me abrazó— Me encantó tu discurso— Le susurré un suave "gracias" antes de soltarla.

—Toda una graduada— Dijo Carlisle, abriéndome los brazos, lo abracé.

—¿Y un poco de amor para el olvidado de Edward? — No quería abrazarlo, bueno sí, pero no estoy segura si podré soltarlo nuevamente. Momento ¿

La que dijo eso fui yo? Necesitaba mi dosis diaria de mi polvo blanco.

Lo abracé torpemente, él me apretó fuerte contra su bien formado pecho, quería sacarle la camisa y ver por mi misma si su pecho era tan duro como se sentía bajo mis manos, un carraspeo divertido me sacó de mi ensoñación de un Edward sin camisa, me separé de él rápidamente.

Carlisle nos invitó a comer, para celebrar mi graduación, aceptamos, pero más que todo era porque tenía hambre, sino consumía otra vez, era capaz de comerme el restaurante entero.

Pedí una pasta, nada del otro mundo, pero sí muchos aperitivos, estaba muerta del hambre, tenía que volver a consumir…. Rápido

Casi a las nueve de la noche Carlisle, Esme y mamá se retiraron, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos, hablamos durante horas, tuvimos que irnos a una gasolinera porque el restaurante estaba cerrando.

Hablamos de nuestra vida, nuestras metas, de cuántos hijos queríamos, de que países queríamos visitar, le dije todo de mí, excepto… que consumía drogas, ese era mí secreto, y no pensaba decírselo, no, nunca, ni por mucho que me gustara.

Casi a las 2 de la madrugada me fue a dejar a casa, no me besó, pero esperé que lo hiciera, pero sí me prometió que me llamaría al día siguiente para llevarme a salir, y cumplió su palabra, lo mejor de todo fue que ese día sí llegó el beso.

Él sabía mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, dulce y a menta, adictivo. Enredaba su lengua con la mía, dándole masajes suavemente, un gruñido salió de sus labios y me puso más cerca de él, pero por loco que sueno, no quería sexo, por primera vez en mi vida quería quedarme ahí, basándolo hasta que mis labios se entumezcan, hasta que me canse.

* * *

**Parte 1 de 2... ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Recuerden que hay una segunda parte.**


End file.
